


Vibrate

by Tribalbutterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14061813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribalbutterfly/pseuds/Tribalbutterfly
Summary: When Chat Noir loses a bet with Ladybug, it's Adrien Agreste who has to pay the price.





	Vibrate

____________________________________

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Mari….a thong?” Adrien hissed as he held the offending object a full arm’s length away from his body.

Marinette snickered at the horrified look on her fiancé’s face as he waved the red monstrosity around. Things were about to get much worse for the blond ex-model turned fashion mogul. 

“Surprise!” she sang, as she raised her hand to show him the small, black, rectangular object clutched in it.

His vibrant green eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on her and he began shaking his head vigorously. “No,” he stated flatly. “Absolutely NOT.”

“Doesn't work that way, Kitty,” she chided playfully. “You lost the bet, you have to pay the price. Now….strip.”

Sighing in resignation, Adrien swiftly divested himself of his clothes. When only his black boxer-briefs were left, he gave her a beseeching look, only to be met with an impassive stare. With a muffled groan, he shucked off the undergarment and quickly pulled on the red thong.

Grinning, Marinette waited until he bent over to collect his clothes from the floor, then turned the switch on the remote to one. She had the immense satisfaction of seeing Adrien’s knees buckle slightly before he could catch himself. Her devious smile grew as she pushed the setting to a faster vibration, causing him to blindly stagger to the nearest chair and collapse upon it. 

Satisfied that the device really was as noiseless as advertised, she switched it off and sauntered over to her husband-to-be. Giving him a quick peck on his flushed cheek, she murmured “Hurry and get dressed. We don't want to be late to our engagement dinner.”

Adrien pouted slightly, tempting her to nip his full bottom lip. “Tell me again why I put up with you,” he grumbled half jokingly. 

Giving into temptation, Marinette swooped in and captured his mouth in hers, delivering a hot, fierce kiss that had them both panting softly when it was done. “Because who else would make asinine bets with you? Face it Kitty cat, life without me would be boring.”

And he couldn't agree more.

____________________________________

Marinette smirked to herself as she and.Adrien drove off in the limousine to the dinner. Normally, Adrien preferred to be the one behind the wheel but they rightfully assumed that they'd be coerced into a multitude of toasts that night. So it was either they use a company driver or transform into Ladybug and Chat Noir and stumble drunkenly from the rooftops of Paris. Total no-brainer.

It was actually on one.of those said rooftops, three days ago that a bet was made which led to the situation that poor Adrien found himself in now. They were sitting, looking at the stars, when the topic of sex toys came up. Chat, being the cocky male that he was, thought that he was more knowledgeable about the different types of products available on the market. 

Somehow from there, it had centered on vibrating panties for women and he had laughed when Ladybug mentioned that there were also those for men. 

He had scoffed at the idea….his logic was that he doubted that it would be effective on men - so why make it? - while she had been most adamant that they did exist. And then a bet had been made….if those underwear for men were real, then he'd have to wear a pair on a night of her choosing. And if, they didn't exist, she would have to wear a pair of the ones for women for a night of his choosing. 

He never expected her to show up a few days later, triumphantly waving a box from a high priced sex store in his face. 

A deal however, was a deal.

____________________________________

All those thoughts ran through Adrien’s mind as he peered at his fiancée. Her long, blue-black hair was piled in a messy updo, with loose tendrils hanging down to her shoulders. Her dress was a simple cream lace sheath that stopped at mid-thigh and exposed her long, toned legs. Her shoes were his favourite part of her ensemble….bright red strappy stilettos with red satin ribbons that tied around her ankles. 

Her only jewelry pieces were her engagement ring, her Miraculous earrings and a delicate charm bracelet that Adrien had bought for her the year he had proposed. Grinning crookedly, he leaned in and nuzzled the soft skin at her neck, enjoying the sharp intake of breath she took when he gently nipped at her flesh. 

“Down boy,” she murmured softly, even as she leaned more into his embrace. Glancing to the front to ensure that the divider was up, he trailed soft kisses down her collarbone as his right hand slid higher up her thigh. Just as he reached his intended destination, she slipped out of his grasp and turned to face him, wagging her finger gently. “No way, Adrien. There's no way I'm stepping out of this limousine looking like a just fucked mess.”

He grinned as he playfully captured her finger between his teeth and sucked on the tip. “You may look just fucked,” he purred, “but I can assure you Milady that you'll never look like a mess.”

She smiled slightly at that and her expression darkened. Adrien was just about to take advantage of her momentary lapse when the lust in her eyes were replaced with mischief. Confused, he stared at her as she opened her small, jewel encrusted clutch and stuck her hand inside…..

And immediately rocked back, almost knocking his head against the seat as the vibrations began. 

“Not fair,” he gritted out between clenched teeth. “That's just dirty.”

She smiled as she leaned over him and slanted her mouth over his. Nibbling on his bottom lip, she murmured, “I like it dirty.” 

The vibrations increased in intensity and Adrien moaned into her mouth. She trailed her hand down to his stomach and then lower, until she could feel the hard proof of his arousal. She put him through the torture for a few more minutes, and as she felt his entire body tense, she quickly switched off the remote.

Adrien gasped - the noise sounding extra loud in the confines of the limo. “What the hell Bug?” he snapped, anger evident in his tone.

She studied the image of blond, male frustration before her with a smirk. “We're almost there,” she informed him. “I figured you'd need to….tidy….up a bit. You look decidedly….and deliciously…..rumpled.”

Adrien cursed softly as he took in the scenery outside. Realizing that he only had a minute or two before arriving at the restaurant, he quickly smoothed his pale gold locks and adjusted the jacket of his suit. Looking down at the front of his pants, he groaned as he forced himself to think unsexy thoughts. He supposed that he should have been grateful that she had stopped before he came….there was no way he would have been able to explain the wet spot on the front of his trousers after all - but right now, all he wanted to do was toss Marinette into the nearest closet and have his very wicked way with her. His brilliant and devious mind began planning out future scenarios for both of them, even as he got out of the limo and extended his hand for his lovely, albeit evil, fiancée. 

____________________________________

“You guys are FINALLY here!” And with that greeting, Alya swept Marinette into a fierce hug. She kissed both her and Adrien on both cheeks warmly before moving aside for her husband Nino to do the same. The couple looked especially dashing tonight, with Nino in a dark blue suit and Alya donning a vibrant red cocktail dress. One by one, the rest of their friends greeted them, exclamations of congratulations and well wishes being extended to the duo.

“Adri-kins are you sure you don't want to dump the klutz and elope with me instead?” the sharp voice cut through all others. The entire gathering groaned collectively and Marinette whirled to face the speaker.

“Chloè!” she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. 

The tall blonde sauntered up to Marinette, her lithe body clad in an ice blue dress that glittered under the restaurant lights. 

“You know I'm telling the truth,” she taunted, her eyes gleaming wickedly. 

The two girls glared at each other, before their lips twitched and they simultaneously burst into laughter.

Flinging herself into her friend's arms, Marinette exclaimed “I thought you couldn't make it! Weren't you out of the country?”

“Oh pleaseee,” Chloè drawled. “As if I'd let a little thing like a few hundred thousand miles keep me away from celebrating with you guys. It’s not every day my oldest childhood friend and my favourite frenemy tie the knot.”

The dark haired woman chuckled, even as she rolled her eyes. “Grow up Chlo,” she chided.

“You first,” the blonde shot back. Her eyes widened as she peered over Marinette’s shoulder. “Now if you'll excuse me, I see Nathanael is all man now. Rawr!”

“Oh dear God,” Marinette muttered as she saw Chloè strut off into the direction of the famous artist.

“Something wrong, love?” Adrien asked as he snaked a hand around her waist. 

“Poor Nathanael,” she murmured as she nodded in the direction of the young man being cornered by Chloè. “It’s like pitting a house cat against a tiger.”

Adrien eyes narrowed at her. “Did you just make a cat joke?” he asked incredulously, amusement glinting in the green depths.

She stood on tiptoes and kissed his nose. “Absolutely.”

____________________________________

Dinner was amazing. Then came the toasts. 

Because Marinette was an absolutely devilish woman at heart and because Ladybug had been positively dying to get back at Chat Noir for his incessantly terrible jokes, she waited until the attention was fully upon them before putting her plan into action. Opening her clutch, she glanced down and saw that Tikki was now awake and staring at the remote with a baffled look on her face. Winking at the kwami, Marinette slyly inserted her hand in the bag and glanced at her love.

She had deliberately not used the remote all evening in order to lull him into a false sense of security. Now….she was about to crush that.

A quick flick of her finger had Adrien jumping and letting out a startled squeak midway through Alya’s speech. Instantly, his hand grabbed her knee under the table and tightened as he fought to maintain his composure. Marinette sniggered softly as she heard Nino ask if he was okay and Adrien slightly strangled response that he was just fine.

‘We'll see about that,’ she thought as she amped up the vibrations to the second level. His hand clamped down further on her knee and his cheeks became slightly flushed. Adrien grabbed his champagne glass and tossed back the contents in one go. His green eyes flashed towards her but under the disbelief, she could also make out excitement. Her kinky little Kitty was beginning to enjoy himself. 

Marinette almost laughed out loud. Adrien was one of the most sensual persons that she knew and he had no objections to trying out something new. She admitted to herself that she had been a bit unsure of his reaction to their little bet but it seemed as if public orgasms were a definite ‘yes’ on the bucket list.

With that in mind, she prepared to increase the speed, however, it was her turn to squeal softly and grab for her glass when Adrien’s questing fingers unexpectedly slipped under her thong. She inhaled sharply and glared at his infuriating smirk. His finger toyed with her clit before slipping inside her and Marinette bit her lip before a moan could escape. Her glazed blue eyes met amused green ones as his fingers continued their magic. 

Marinette could feel herself fast approaching the edge but she knew Adrien wasn't there yet. In a fit of desperation, she amped the remote to full power and was rewarded by his hoarse groan. Simultaneously, they reached the peak and fell over, identical cries of “Oh My God!” falling from their lips.

Immediately after, they stared horrified at each other, then turned to face the suddenly silent dinner party. Mortification coloured their cheeks but then Adrien’s years of making up excuses came to the forefront, saving them. He sprang up, grabbing Marinette’s hand and pulling her to her feet with him. “I'm sorry everyone, but we just remembered that we forgot to turn off the stove! Thanks for everything...gotta run!” 

Their friends stared at them dumbstruck as the pair sped off, then slowly turned to look at each other. Chloè was the first to break the silence by letting out a peal of laughter. “Stove my ass!” she chortled delightedly. And with that, the entire table of guests lost it.

____________________________________

“I hope,” - a kiss, - “that you,” - another kiss,- “plan to make up for that abject embarrassment that we had to suffer through back there.”

“Awww Kitty,” Marinette crooned, threading her fingers in his soft locks. “Don't pretend you didn't love it.” 

Adrien’s propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at her. They were lying on the large sofa as it was mutually agreed that walking upstairs to the bedroom would take way too much time. He shivered as she lightly raked her nails down his bare back and dropped a kiss on her exposed collar bone.

“Oh, I loved it all right,” he grinned. “But I doubt our friends will ever recover.”

“Or me!” a disgruntled voice piped up from the kitchen. 

“Shhhhhhh Plagg,” Tikki hushed her counterpart.

“Why?” the other kwami whined. “The two of them are like rabbits! Now not even public spots are safe! Heathens!” he yelled.

Marinette giggled as the voices faded, and leaned up to press a kiss on Adrien’s lips. “I had fun,” she murmured softly. 

“So did I,” he admitted. “But next time, I'm putting the thong on you.”

She chuckled. “Only if you win the bet,” she admonished. 

“Oh yeah?,” he drawled, his eyes glinting. “How about we make one now then?”

“Mmmmhmmmm?” she murmured, distracted as his divine lips began tracing a line from her jaw to her neck. “And what would that be?”

He grinned and whispered something in her ear that had Marinette blushing hotly. 

“So many?” she squeaked. “In one night?”

He laughed softly as he hauled her to her feet. “Race you to the bedroom, Milady.”

As they turned and bounded up the stairs, Plagg’s voice followed them, clear as day. 

“RABBITS!”


End file.
